


Perfect Timing

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Street Rat, in which Alistair, Charlie, and John Shepard live in Vancouver with some other street kids and Kaidan (recently back from Jump Zero) is the alpha who gets John through his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauratheLittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheLittle/gifts), [Screwtherules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwtherules/gifts).



> I OWN NUZZING.

    When John Shepard was fourteen, he went into heat for the first time.  
  
    He had known he was an omega since he was born, as most omegas do. He remembered his mother _(light brown hair, brown eyes, loving smile)_ pulling him onto her lap and telling him that he was special, that one day he could be a mommy just like her, or a daddy like his father _(dirty blond hair, laughing blue eyes, always a grin)_ was. He remembered her telling him that just because he was an omega like his Aunt Rachel _(in love with Aunt Illyana, who was an asari, almost as soft and feminine as Rachel, and Aunt Jacki, who was human, liked outdoors and had short hair because it was easier, both alphas and they were all in love with each other, 'just like your stories' daddy liked to tease mommy)_ didn't mean that he should let himself be pushed around by the alphas in the neighborhood _(Connor, 2 years older and liked to move him around like he was a doll, Nathan was his age but taller it wasn't fair, and Paul always had the girls following him around like that puppy John had found and given part of his cookie)_.  
  
    But then one winter Mommy got sick, real sick, and Daddy went with her to the hospital. A truck lost control on the ice and John was suddenly alone. He didn't want to go with the police men _(don't talk to strangers, not even if they have candy, and NEVER go anywhere with them)_ , especially the ones who told him his parents weren't coming home, and so he ran, away from the men, away from the house with no mommy or daddy, away from the older woman who lived next door, and hid, shoving himself into crevices and holes and not answering when they yelled his name.  
  
    It was easy to get lost in a big city like Vancouver, and other kids were willing to teach John little tricks they had learned, like how to slip someone's wallet out of their pocket without them noticing _(Remy, reddish brown hair, from Nohlinz or something)_ \- because even though credits were the official currency of the galaxy, some places still used physical money as well, and people liked the feeling of cash in their wallet - or how to hack into an ATM without getting caught _(Charlie, red hair liked girls like Aunt Rachel but still thought he was cute)_ , or even stuff like how to defend himself _(Alistar, blonde and kind, always willing to help the others if they needed it)_ or how to win a fight against a biotic _(Morgana, elegant and commanding even as a preteen, always with her sweet best friend and had a soft spot for cute things, liked to teach through experience but never gave him much more than he could take)_ , and he did his best to pass on his knowledge to others as he grew _(Jubilee, two years younger, budding biotic, parents shot hitchhiked her way here had to get away just like him)_.  
  
    His education was mostly useful knowledge gained from friends, but sometimes one of the s-k's _(short for street kids, sounded cooler than and not as helpless as homeless did)_ would find a schoolbook _(find, nick, salvage, didn't matter, theirs now)_ , and they would pour over it, figuring out the equations and science, discovering that "your" meant "something that belongs to you" and "you're" was "you are", and how to conjugate verbs in french and Tuhila, one of the asari languages.  
  
    Gwen was a great cook, and Morgana could flirt her way out of anything, and they could both kick some ass if they needed to. Remy was a charmer, and he could always tell what people were thinking, and no one could catch him if he felt like swiping him, he was too good. Charlie drew girls to her like flies, together she and Remy were unstoppable, and she could hack her way through any technology imaginable. Alistair could always be relied upon, was a great judge of character, was good muscle, and wasn't nearly as stupid or innocent as people thought. Jubilee was a decent pickpocket, too, and was young and cute enough that nobody ever suspected her of anything, and if she got caught stealing from a store her puppy-dog eyes and innocent omega disposition usually not only got her out of trouble but also got her whatever she had been trying to take in the first place, sometimes even something else too. John wasn't as smooth as Jubilee was, but he was still smallish, good at hiding, a decent hacker, and perceptive. It was a unique family, but it worked for them.  
  
    John and Jubilee were helping Charlie with one of her "missions" (she liked to call them that) when it hit him. He hadn't realized what was happening at first until a nearby alpha pulled him against her already hard cock, tearing his hand from Jubilee's and crowding him against a nearby building. Part of his mind panicked, while another part screamed 'YES!' Even though he agreed more with the panicking part, his body had a different idea, and he was suddenly aware of a _slickness_ seeping from his virgin hole and a growing ache, an emptiness begging to be filled.  
  
    John snapped back into the present at the sound of Jubilee yelling as she darted in, arms slamming ineffectually against the alpha pinning John to the wall. Her screams of _"LET HIM GO!!!"_ had little effect on the alpha nipping at John's throat. He couldn't quell the moan that escaped his throat even as he half-heartedly pushed at the alpha's shoulders, trying to bring himself to resist. He didn't have to for long, however, as Charlie ripped the alpha off of him, pushing John towards Jubilee as she started yelling obscenities at the woman. Shaking his head, John stumbled after Jubilee as she dragged him away from the crowd. His head cleared slightly and he picked up the pace, pulling Jubilee into an alley before darting through a side entrance to a museum.  
  
    They tore through the museum, darting around exhibits and people alike (though John picked up a few followers too, unfortunately), not stopping even when security yelled at them to. When they reached the entrance, John grabbed Jubilee's hand, sprinting past the crowd and through the doors before making a sharp left. As they headed toward a quieter part of the city, Jubilee's hand slipped from the older omega's. He whipped around, but Jubilee shook her head. "Go!" she panted "I'll delay them!! Hide and then meet up at base!" Base was their home, a tiny run-down apartment in a building that had somehow been missed by inspectors. He nodded and spun back around, taking off again as fast as he could. He had gotten a fair distance away before the hair on the back of his neck prickled, naturally attuned to Jubilee's (and Morgana's) biotics. Pushing his legs even faster, he grabbed a sign post, using his momentum to swing him around it 90 degrees before releasing it. Behind him, he heard the crackling BOOM of Jubilee's biotic "bubble" _('like a shield, but then push out,' Morgana instructed the asian-american girl in front of her)_ shoving everyone away from her. _Hope she gets away gets home safely need to hide need to hide NEED!_  
  
    John raced around an older library _(closed for renovations, haven't started yet, good place to hide if I can pick the lock gotta FOCUS!)_ and let out a relieved gasp at the sight of an electronic lock, easily bypassed if you knew what you were doing _(and he did, he did, thank you Charlie, genius yes thank you thank you)_. The ache in his body was growing, but John managed to focus long enough to push the door open and stumble through into the strangely sparse library. He gave the door a light shove, most of his mind focused on getting to that couch over there and undoing his pants _now_.  
  
    He had barely reached the couch when a bigger hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, a very male mouth crashing down on his. The man's hand cradled the back of his head, other arm curled around John's waist. Then the lips left his, causing him to let out a high-pitched keen as he tried to follow the soft lips. When had his hands fisted in the man's shirt? Foreheads touched, and John's eyes fluttered open to see the alpha. The man looked to be in his late teens, a hint of stubble on his strong jaw. His skin was several shades darker than John's own, dark eyebrows over eyes that were clenched shut.  
  
    "Tell-- tell me to stop," the raspy voice managed to get out. "Tell me stop, and I will." Honey-brown eyes opened, looking directly into John's own as the alpha struggled to control his instincts. Despite never seeing the elder before, despite not knowing where he came from, who he was, or what he was capable of, John somehow knew the man wouldn't hurt him. Not fifteen for a few more months, John still had yet to hit his growth spurt and was more on the thin side than anything, while he could feel some definition to the muscles under the much bigger alpha. The man could take what he wanted from John even if John wasn't nearly mindless with need, and yet even as his instincts were screaming at him to fuck the omega, claim him as his own, he stopped and waited for permission. John felt a brief rush of power at the realization that it was _his_ choice, _he_ was in control, followed by a wave of arousal so large it threatened to pull him under, drowning him. Decision made, he opened his eyes, meeting the desperate amber gaze.  
  
    "Please…" he whispered hoarsely, then gasped as the man shoved him onto the couch, ripping his own shirt over his head. Moaning, John reached for the man's zipper, managing to get it undone before the alpha's hands grabbed his smaller ones. His gaze shot up to meet the man's, confused.  
  
    "Kaidan," the man stated, eyes flickering between John's. It took the omega a minute to understand that he was telling him his name.  
  
    "She-- John," he replied, trusting the alpha - _Kaidan_ \- with his name. Kaidan's eyes held his a moment longer before he nodded, then suddenly, the elder's body was covering John's, lips and tongue demanding entrance to John's mouth. He gasped, then whimpered at the invading tongue seeking out ant dominating his own. A part of his brain vaguely registered that Kaidan was doing something to his legs, but every functioning synapse was focused on the way the alpha was claiming his mouth. John gasped sharply as his mind registered cool air on his sopping hole and looked down, confused. Kaidan took this opportunity to pull John's shirt over his head, trapping his arms as he pinned the smaller male to the couch, grinding against his nude body. He attacked the omega's neck, intent on replacing the marks left by the female alpha with some of his own. John heard a high-pitched whimpering sound, but it took him a couple minutes to realize it was coming from him as he squirmed on the other's lap, held there by strong hands on his hips and his own arms clutching the bigger man to him, one hand buried in the curls. _Not ENOUGH._  
  
    The hand not buried in the alpha's hair retreated, reaching underneath his body in an attempt to reveal the treasure still hidden under pants, the prize his body was _aching_ for. Kaidan gasped as John's hand found its target, releasing the skin he had been torturing with his mouth. The groan that then resulted from the elder sent shivers through John's body, causing his hand to reflexively _twitch_. Kaidan inhaled sharply before tightening the grip he had on John's hips and stood up. The hand buried in Kaidan's hair quickly switched to his shoulders, legs wrapping around the man's hips and locking together at the ankles. One of Kaidan's hands moved to grasp John's ass, mouth attacking his again while his other hand quickly divested himself of pants and underwear. John tried to direct Kaidan's length into him, whimpering when the alpha jerked him away. John was placed on the couch almost reverently, the elder man then kneeling between his legs. Gently, Kaidan pushed a finger into the slick opening, causing John to arch sharply with a gasp. John heard the other chuckle hoarsely as the finger thrust in and out a couple times before withdrawing completely. He didn't even have time to complain before two fingers breached him, brushing against something that almost made him _convulse_ with pleasure. His cock was covered by another hand as the fingers inside him started stretching him apart, far too slowly for his taste. He tried to convey his distaste for the pace the alpha had set, but he wasn't sure if he managed to actually get the words out or just babble incoherently. John whimpered as Kaidan added another finger, mouth reattaching itself to his neck and hand jerking him off slowly, nearly driving him insane with pleasure.  
  
     _Finally_ , Kaidan stopped the unbearably wonderful torture, and moments later John felt a blunt pressure pushing against his entrance. He nearly cried as the man did nothing, just held himself at John's entrance. A part of John's mind noticed as he started begging and pleading, promising anything--  
  
    Kaidan slid in.  
  
    He felt so _full_ , so amazingly _stretched_ and _filled_ , and he wondered how other omegas were ever able to do _anything_ when this felt so _wonderful_. Kaidan's lips met his, almost gently this time. John let the alpha kiss him sweetly until he felt he would _burst_ , wiggling his hips slightly and causing Kaidan to freeze for a moment. The next, he was gripping John's hips tightly and _pounding_ into him, working more and more of his cock into John's eager body. Kaidan's tongue ruthlessly speared into John's mouth, mapping every millimeter of it as the omega eagerly kissed back, doing his best to meet his alpha's thrusts.  
  
    Kaidan's mouth finally left his, sucking and laving the junction of his neck and shoulder. As the man finally wrapped a hand around John's weeping length, he bit down hard, hips slamming in, causing John to cry loudly as he came. Kaidan milked the orgasm from John's cock, then wrapped the hand around John's hip again before thrusting in a couple more times and coming himself, teeth still buried in the omega's shoulder, binding them together as his knot inflated making their connection physical as well as spiritual. His hips gave a few more tiny thrusts as his knot fully inflated before stilling, holding the still-gasping boy to his heaving chest as he turned them, sitting down as his mouth released the omega's shoulder.  
  
    John curled into his alpha, pleasantly sated for now, and gazed at the man's handsome face. Kaidan then sat up suddenly, eyes snapping open with a stricken look on his face as he stared horrified at the wound he'd left on John's shoulder. John knew why the man was horrified - he had just permanently bound their souls together, without even asking permission first. Still, he couldn't really bring himself to mind, finding the tingle of the man's presence at the back of his mind pleasantly soothing. He resettled himself on Kaidan's chest, intending to get some rest before Kaidan's knot deflated and his heat needed to be satisfied again.  
  
     _Thank you, my alpha,_ he whispered into the other's mind, smiling slightly when Kaidan's body relaxed at the intrusion.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! I may add more later, such as a companion piece from Kaidan's POV or continue on and see how this bond Kaidan accidentally forged between them affects their lives.  
> John's going into his first heat came shortly after Kaidan's return from Jump Zero, as he is desperately doing his best to control himself. This (along with his strong morals) are what helped him hold back until John gave his permission. He is not yet 18. The fic is so named because if the timing had been different - John had gone into heat a few months earlier like in Street Rat, Kaidan would still be in Brain Camp/at home in the immediate aftermath of Vyrnnus's death, and would not be able to react as he does here. Also, if he had been a bit slower investigating Jubilee's biotic blast, he would not have noticed John.  
> As for the rest of John's "family", i was trying to add characters that would have different talents and could plausibly live on the streets. Remy (Gambit from the x-men) was my first addition. He is a talented thief and (depending on who is writing him) an empath. Next, I wanted a biotic, and nearly chose Merlin, but decided Morgana was better, as she's tougher and can really kick ass. Along with her came Gwen, her gentle and loving best friend. (and before you protest that Morgana is a princess and would not be able to handle living on the streets, may I remind you that she was Uther's _ward_ , and had not always lived with the Pendragons. Lastly, I wanted someone young and innocent, but who was also street-smart (and I kinda wanted another biotic that Morgana could teach). Suddenly, Jubilee (x-men) sprang to mind, and fit in with the rest of the family like a missing puzzle piece. And thus the family was complete!


End file.
